After the Death of the Once and Future King
by Anastacius
Summary: Merlin must continue and fulfill Arthur's Destiny, after his death. He will have to get over and go on with his life. Because there is still chance to create Albion. The story starts just after Arthur's death. My first fic in English, it is not my mother tongue. Wish me luck ;-)
1. Future

**After the Death of the Once and Future King**

I hereby present myself . I am Anastacius, male, eighteen years. I live in Argentina. I am a huge Merlin fan, and I must say that I am disappointed because of the lack of Merlin fics with a enjoyable length. I would try to do my best in order to give you a nice story about what happens after Arthur's death.

I am nervous about this. The reason is, even though I am a good writer, English is not my mother tongue. So, you will find some mistakes (I hope not so many) in my writing. Despite that, I will try to equilibrate that, using imagination and good ideas in order to give you something enjoyable.

Have Fun

The story starts in the next chapter. During this fic, I would like to you to correct my grammatical fails. You will be very helpful. I need to be corrected in order to improve. Thanks to you all. Any ideas, please, review

 **Future**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin characters, nor the previous story. This story is from my imagination, and I do not pretend to obtain any benefit. It is my tribute to Merlin's serie.**

There I was. Lying on the grass, in the Island of the Blessed. The surroundings were amazing. The lake, shining with the dawn's light. A slow breeze made little waves on the water, which harmlessly impacted on the stoned shore.

I was not able to realize all that in that moment, though. I was holding my best friend against my chest. That wouldn't be bad in normal circumstances. Sadly, this was not a normal affair. He was dead.

 _ **Vivifica Illud! Endurlifga!**_

I felt my magic, going into my best friend body. But those spells, as I had already known, were for recovering heart beating. This was no heart attack. The splinters of the blade had reached his heart. Probably he had a severe internal hemorrhagic.

 **Redi!**

Trying to go back in time didn't worked. Nothing would ever work. He was dead. I failed. I failed.

My tears went down through my face, dropping onto my trousers. Kilgharrah was there, in front of me. I could feel his suffering, his sadness. He could feel my despair and take a part of it. Perhaps was that bond, the only thing that stopped me from getting mad.

I don't know how to describe the next minutes. Everything seemed to have disappeared. Only he, Kilgharrah, and me. Nothing more. I touched his face with my fingers, very carefully. I lay him down, onto the grass. The truth be told, I did not have any idea about how much time had passed. The dawn was close. _His dawn has reached us too._

-What are you going to do, Merlin? - Kilgharrah said. His voice was what took me out of my darkness. I looked up and I saw him. Strong, powerful, but also near its dawn. Everything was near to its end.

-Our world is coming to an end, my friend. Magic is lost in Albion now. The greatest powers are coming to an end. I have killed the last priestess of the Triple Goddess. Besides you and Aithusa, the dragons are lost. Most Camelot's sorcerers are dead. The druids are a reduced people now, banned and persecuted. Perhaps I am Emrys, but I cannot bring back what is already dead.- My voice was coming out in the ancient dragon's tongue. He deserved to be spoken in his language. I pointed Arthur with my hand. –He was our last hope. What can we do without him? What has happened to the prophecy? Wouldn't be him, the one who will bring magic again to our lands? I have failed, Kilgharrah. To you, him, everyone.-

I fell on my knees. There was he. Blonde, fair blue eyes. The once and Future King. My friend. I felt so void, so empty, so full of rage. My hands turned to fists, so hard that my nails were damaging my palms.

-Don't be so rude with yourself, young warlock. You can still turn Camelot to be the dream we both share. Now, you are free. There are no more prophecies. You must know this; though: Arthur will raise again, indeed. Have faith in him, as he had faith in you. –

My throat was dry. It was difficult to speak, and I had nothing more to say.

-You must continue Arthur's work. Embrace the path of turning Camelot in a realm where magic is allowed. Bring the dragons back. Create a new dynasty of Dragonlords. You have much to do, and plenty of time to do it. After all, you are immortal already.-

-What do you mean?- I said, scared. – I am no immortal. I can die, I can get hurt…

The dragon interrupted me. –All that is true, yes. But age cannot affect you, unless you allow it to do so. Your magic is deeply connected to the earth. That connection will let you to live forever, in order to protect Arthur in each one of his born –

Kilgharrah had never told me something like that. I felt my body shudder. –How much time will I have to wait to talk with him again?-

I felt the Dragon's sadness. –I am not sure. I cannot see the future. I don't know how he will return from Albion. I only know that it will happen in our greatest despair. When we most need him, he will come back.-

I nodded up and down. I had to wait. If my immortality were the only thing that will allow me to see my friend again, I accepted it. –I will come back to the castle. - I said to Kilgharrah.

The dragon smiled. –I still can carry you, if you want, young warlock. My time is close to the end, as you have reminded me. I want to share a flight with you, once more, for this last time.-

I could feel Kilgharrah's emotions. I was deeply touched for that. I could not lose him too. But I knew it was only a matter of time. If this was his last wish, I would do it. But there was one important thing to do before our last ride.

-I am honored, Kilgharrah. You know, through our bond, how much that does mean to me. But, we must bury Arthur first. I wish I could take him to the Castle. But, it is better this way. Here he will be safe. –

The dragon agreed. –We will pay our last tribute to our King, Arthur Pendragon.-

 **Well, this is the first chapter… nothing weird yet. Practically, no changes. In the next chapter, the interesting things will start.**

 **Thanks for reading, any ideas, mistakes that I may have made, please, review them. A hug ;-)**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Hi, this is the second chapter. I hope I am doing this good enough to be enjoyable. Have fun**

 **Lliri, thanks for your review, it has encouraged me to go on.**

 **Note: Spells are, actually, written in Old English. I am learning it**

 **Geocian : Preserve**

 **Astýrian: Move Forward**

 **Geocian: Protect**

 **Langlice Ascildan fram sēo tīd: Protect from time, during a long time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin Characters, or the TV series. I am writing this story just for fun, and in order to improve my English.**

 **Saying Goodbye**

I chopped down a big tree, gathered flowers, and made a canoe. It was a pine tree, light and easy to carve. I used some magic, but I tried to do everything without it. Arthur deserved my work. He deserved my human effort.

I spent a night there, working without a break. A white full moon was very helpful, as Kilgharrah's help. I wouldn't have been able to do the canoe if he hadn't been with me. We finished our work at dawn, placing our king onto the carpet reed while the first sun rays shone over us.

I put Excalibur in the boat, between his hands, on his chest. It sparkled, so much that it was difficult to look at it. It would be safe in the bottom. Nobody could go there, not now, nor ever.

Working hadn't allowed me to think about his death. But now, watching him in the canoe, gallant, handsome, strong, was shocking. I fell to my knees again, and allowed my tears to flow. –I trust you, Kilgharrah. He will come back, and I will wait for him. My immortality will be my burden to carry.-

-It is indeed, young Warlock. You will live until both of you fulfill your destinies. He will also remain alive, in Avalon, waiting for the right moment. Now, you must do the first step. You know which is, don't you, Merlin?-

I nodded. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. But, Kilgharrah was right. It must be done.

 **Ástýrian**

The canoe moved forward. I was supposed to make it burn. But I couldn't. I did not wanted. –His body will remain untouched, pure. I will not turn it into ashes. After all, He will come back some day, and perhaps, in order to do that, he will need his body. - My voice was steady. That last argument convinced me to preserve him.

Kilgharrah seemed to disagree, but I did not care. I had made up my mind already.

 **Geocian**

 **Langlice Ascildan fram sēo tīd**

The canoe shone during a few seconds. After that, I sunk it into the lake just with my mind. He would remain in the bottom forever, untouched. His body will resist time, water, mud, everything. I did not know how that would happen. I just had to wait.

-Well, young Warlock, are you ready for our ride?-

I smiled to my friend. –I am, already. Let's go-

I jumped to his tail, walking towards his neck. I sat down and grabbed his big back scales. –I am ready.-

The dragon leaped forward, flapped his wings, and we flew towards the sun.

 **Sorry for this small chapter. After all, it is New Year's Eve and I am through all the preparations for a big party. I hope you like it**


	3. The Last Ride

**Hi guys, here again. I must say that I am a bit disappointed. I have received just one review. I mean, perhaps I am doing things wrong… If I am, please, review me; tell me where my mistakes are. I need to improve as a writer, and I have a great desire to finish this story. Just a few lines**

 **Well, here we go with the next chapter.**

 **Norðþunor: Thunder**

 **I do not own Merlin**

 **The last ride**

It was the third time in the skies, but still, I wasn't used to it. The air streams were cold and strong, coming from all directions. The sun seemed to be brighter, and everything on the ground, smaller. Trees, castles, people, all were tiny dots or spots on a green flat surface.

This time, Kilgharrah took us far higher. Breathing was difficult. I had to use magic in order to stay warm. If I hadn't done it, I would have been dead. Nevertheless, it was incredible. I "saw the path ahead" with my golden eyes. Far away, there were huge continents, enormous oceans, big ice lands, and mysterious islands. I wonder if mostly of them were still not discovered, perhaps full of people, even, maybe, places were magic was allowed.

Kilgharrah's wings suddenly stopped, and, slowly, we moved forward and down. It was like walking on the sky. –Young Warlock, I wanted to show you, the greatness of the world. You are destined to unite those lands, turning them into Albion- he pointed with his head, the place where Camelot and its neighbor kingdoms were. –As you can see, there are much more lands in our planet. Time will pass, and you will see how far humanity may go, in order to reach objectives like yours. There will be wars, and peace. I don't know how much time you will stay here, immortal. Perhaps your objective will be fulfilled far in the future. I just wanted to remind you, that there is a world out there. You should never be afraid of discovery. Remember that.-

I understood. –It is a heavy burden, Kilgharrah. But I will do my best.-

I could feel the dragon's happiness and sadness. Happiness, because he thought he was free of this world, and sadness, because he liked the world where he lived. –It is time to go down and return to the ground. - Kilgharrah said.

I nodded, which was foolish, because he could not see me. The dragon aimed to the ground, and we went down. He was going too fast. I grasped, grabbing myself as hard as I could. Luckily, I resisted, and the temperature started to rise up.

Finally, the dragon landed near the Castle, in our usual meeting point. The trees surrounded us, but in this forest clearing, he had enough space for himself.

I jumped to the ground. –Thanks, Kilgharrah. For everything. You were my last ally. I am indebted to you.-

The dragon shook his head. –No, Merlin. I have failed you. You should have trusted to your heart instead of my advices. Perhaps, if you told Morgana the truth about you, she would have not changed sides. If you hadn't tried to kill Mordred, he would not have sided with the witch. Your fails are because of me. –

I nodded. –Perhaps all those things were meant to happen, and whatever we had done, we could not have avoided them. We will never know. Even though, I forgive you, my friend. - And I meant it. It was no time to quarrel.

The dragon seemed to smile. –Thanks, my friend. Though, I want to repay you. There is something I can give to you, in order to ease your burden. –

I was curious. What was he talking about? A weapon? Spells? Knowdlege?

The dragon continued: - Aithusa will live for a thousand years, more or less. But, after that, you will become a DragonLord without a dragon. Believe it or not, it is the saddest thing that could ever happen to you. Loneliness will destroy you from inside. –

I had already read that. I hoped it to be just a legend, but it seemed to be true. – I guess I just can hope that my life has stopped before Aithusa's lifespan ends.-

Kilgharrah was a bit displeased. I could feel it. –We can create another dragon's egg.-

I was surprised: -Magic cannot create life. And Aithusa is the last young dragon. Can you… em… -

This time, the dragon was offended. –Haven't you read even a bit about dragons, Merlin? Our eggs are created, when two or more dragons give a part of their souls. If there is enough energy, enough soul's parts, the earth will give us a new dragon. –

I was shocked. -¿So, two dragons can create a new dragon, just dividing their souls and merging them? Why don't you do that with Aithusa?-

-Maths, Merlin. Aithusa has never created an egg, so her soul is intact. But I only have half of my soul. I cannot give that without dying. If I die, the egg cannot be created. The dragons who create the egg must be alive. – Kilgharrah explained.

-Now I understand. Dragons need at least half of their souls to function. You have created an egg in the past, so, your soul cannot do it again.- I said, understanding the problem.

-You are a little mistaken. I have helped to create many eggs, but just giving small parts of my soul, when many dragons were flying in the world. Nevertheless, there is still hope. I could leave now, go to my caves and die there, in a few days. That death would be meaningless. Instead of that, I will give you my soul. –

Emm… What the hell? What kind of consequences would have? –Kilgharrah… I am honoured… But, how I am supposed to keep your soul? And how…-

Kilgharrah interrupted me. –Don't be troubled, young Warlock. My soul will merge with yours. When the chance is given, you will know what to do. After all, you are a Dragon Lord, and Emrys. There is not much that you cannot do. Your powers go beyond your imagination.-

That was not very clear, but I nodded. Magic usually was like that. You just nod and hope. –If you give me your soul, you will day, don't you?- and I was affected for that.

The dragon nodded. – I prefer to die now in order to ensure our future, instead of dying in a few weeks, incapable to fly or talk. I hope you to understand that. Merlin, you must destroy my body. My meat is poison, my bones are powerful ingredients for spells, my leather has too powerful magical properties. It would be surer if you destroy me after my death. –

Again, I would lose another friend. Unfair. But I understood. It was necessary. –I am honored. I will not fail you, my friend. - I said. I did not cry. He deserved a clean face.

-I know you won't. I will be within you, Merlin. – He said in a loud voice. After that, he breathed over me. He had done that before, but now it was different, far more powerful. I felt his soul merging with mine. There were no words to describe something like that.

I closed my eyes for a moment, understanding everything that was happening, and accepting it. A loud noise shut down my deep thinking process. Kilgharrah had fallen; his body was on the grass, all along. His wings were full open, covering a big area.

I hurried to him, kneeling at his side. But he was dead. Bitter tears flowed down my cheeks. I washed them with my hands.

 _You are not alone, Merlin. I am a part of you, now. I will be here till you create a new dragon's egg. Don't kneel. Stand up. You have to fulfill your promise._

The voice did not scare me. Even though I had never heard something like that, I wasn't frightened. That voice had come from myself. Kilgharrah was a part of me now. A small amused smile grew up in my lips.

-You should have told me that you would be able to speak with me.- I said. –I thought I would never speak with you again.-

The dragon, inside of me, seemed to chuckle. _–I just wanted to see your reaction. Besides, I thought it was obvious._ –

-It wasn't- I rolled my eyes. I raised my hands to the sky. I felt my eyes growing golden as I gathered magic enough for the spell.

 **Norðþunor**

A lightning appeared in the sky, striking the dragon's body. A black cloud covered the rising sun. The wind was cold now, and humid. This kind of spell modifies the surroundings.

The lightning's shine was too bright for him. Seconds later, he was able to open his eyes. The dragon's body was destroyed, ashes and dust. But still, that was dangerous enough to worry.

 **Ábeornan**

The entire place started burning, huge flames, destroying everything in their path. I leaped back, and, after, I just walked, slowly, to the forest. It was humid; it would not burn, so the fire would stay in the clearing.

A loose end destroyed. Nobody would be able to use Kilgharrah's body for their own purposes.

I raised my sight to the Castle. There was a lot of loose ends there. I had to give them the news. I had to tell them, that our king had fallen.


	4. Bad News

**Hello guys. Firstly, I must say that I am sad, because of the luck of reviews. I just ask for a little comment. It is difficult to continue without reviews…**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Oscar, thanks for everything mate**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, nor the characters.**

Bad news

How could I give anyone a new like the one I was about to give? Which words were the correct? Those were the questions harassed me, while I walked to the castle.

I was not ready for talk with the guards of the entrance. I could give an enormous jump with magic, and reach the towers of the Castle. That would be painful, though, perhaps lethal.

Also, I needed to see Gaius. I was seriously worried about him. I have sent him, with a horse, through a forest full of enemy soldiers, with the objective to reach Camelot. I was sure that he was skilled enough to survive that, but, I had to see for myself.

I sighed. The entrance was the best choice, after all. I approached to the guards, with a firmly pace. There were ten soldiers there, a number much higher than the normal garrison. That didn't surprise me.

I could notice that Camelot was on high alert. If I haven't had magic, I couldn't have avoided the Camelotian's patrols that surrounded the castle. The patrols sent messages with horns sounds, in codes. It was an intelligent idea.

Another way to notice the alertness level in the Castle was the number of soldiers that were in front of the gates. The normal garrison consisted in two soldiers with spears, and another one with a crossbow. Now, even a knight was there.

-Guys. I am Merlin, Arthur's Manservant- saying his name was hurtful.-Please, allow me to go in.-

The guards seemed to have a heart attack. They hurried to me. –Where is the King? The queen said that he will come back with you. – That touched a nerve string. _Remain calm, Merlin. You cannot fall at your knees here. Explain them._ Kilgharrah's voice spoke. His voice gave me the calmness that I needed.

-The King has passed away. I am sorry.-

The guards' weapons fell off their hands. First, they were shocked. –How did this happen? - One of the guards asked me, with a low voice. –He was killed by a serious injury. A knight, perhaps one of the most skilled of this realm, did this. A traitor, Mordred. –

They started to recover from the shock. Angst came to their bodies. –Weren't you supposed to take care of him? Aren't you a physician? This is your fault! - They started to yell at me. One of them punched me on the stomach.

I fell to the ground. Normally, I would have tried to calm them down with words. But I was in no mood for that. I let my magic flow through my body. The might of Emrys was shown. A power so old and unique, that only the sight of it was capable to scare these mere mortals.

I rose, watching them stutter and stumble back. I had shown this power only a few times. It was tempting. Assume the full form of Emrys, pure power. I could take the throne; slaughter all the enemies of Camelot. Create Albion by force.

Once again, Kilgharrah's voice was the one to help me. – _No, Merlin. You know that it is not the way to do it. Spare them._ -

His voice brought me back. I stopped the power's flow. It felt like closing a door. My angst went away, being replaced by sadness. My muscles relaxed.

I looked to the guards. They were on the ground, his faces showed pure terror. But it was just that. They weren't hurt. After a day or two of relaxing, they were going to be fine.

I walked over the guards, going into the Castle.

 **Sorry for this short chapter. I need reviews, even if they say the chapters are awful. Please, just tell me if I am doing this right or wrong.**


	5. The Physician

**I am hugely disappointed because of the lack of reviews. I am forcing myself to write new chapters, because I hate to leave things unfinished. I am just asking for a line or two, saying how bad or good is this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. (Sadly)**

The city was active. People moved through the market, buying, selling, and wandering. Soldiers were everywhere, with spears and swords, covered in coat of mail. Sir Leon was preparing the citadel, and the entire city, for an imminent attack.

I moved through the soldiers and people. I had realized I needed something, deeply. What was it? A need that burned my stomach as acid. I was forcing myself to walk fast, to move, even if I was burning inside.

I finally reached the citadel. Another small garrison was there. They crossed their spears, making a cross. The wrath flowed inside me, but it was no time for another scene like the one I had done in the entrance.

-I am Merlin, Arthur's manservant. Let me in. I must talk with the queen. – I announced.

They doubted a few seconds. –Where is the king?-

-The Queen is who must receive this information. I shall pass, whether you want or not. Move.- once again, I was not stopping myself. A burst of anger flashed through his eyes, and the soldiers nodded.

They opened the entrance, and moved to the sides of the big door. I moved into the fortress, but I did not follow the path that would take me to the main chambers. Instead, I walked a few meters and knocked a small wooden door, badly crafted.

Not even a second passed. The door was opened, and a man appeared there. He was dressed in red robes. A grey long thin hair, wrinkled. He had a small glass jar, with different liquids. During an instant, I was able to perceive his concern. His face showed exhaustion.

-Gaius.- I exclaimed, relieved. After all, I had sent him through the woods, alone, in a middle of the spoils of an enemy army.

-Merlin!- he exclaimed. He embraced me, and I could feel the fear leaving Gaius' body. We walked back, and both smiled.

I passed through the door, sitting on a ramshackle chair. I sighed, covering my face with my hands. That was the moment when I realized that I hadn't sit on a chair since a long time ago. I felt the tiredness of my legs. The exhaustion of my entire body was harsh.

-I am so happy to see you alive, Merlin- he said, pure and sincere words. He looked at me another second, and I saw his face, realizing the truth. –He didn't make it, didn't he?-

I nodded. –He died meters away from the lake of Avalon. We were so near to reach the place.- My voice, this time, wasn't as firm as before. –Morgana found us- I murmured. -She cut the ropes that tied our horses. We had to walk. That finally killed him.-

I heard a loud sound. Gaius had fallen upon a chair, looking to his hands, despair in his face. –This wasn't supposed to happen. He was Arthur. He was so young. So full of life. So… - he started to mumble, till his words turned into thoughts.

It seemed I had lost my energies in the moment I sat down. I had done so much magic, and I had taken my body to the edge of sleeping of exhaustion. But the adrenaline, as Gaius had explained me once, was the one keeping me working. But now, everything that kept me on the move was gone.

-Gaius, I will go and talk with Guienevere. She deserves to know what happened. She deserves…- I tried to explain my urge to speak with the queen. But not only my tongue wasn't working, but also my eyes. I was blacking out, and I knew it.

I felt hands laying me against a wood table, and, seconds after, a cold substance being poured into my mouth. My entire body suddenly burnt with a strange energy. It wasn't the feeling that you have when you have a good night rest. It was more like that weird energy that overcomes you when you are being persecuted by a monster. The energy of fear.

-What have you given to me, Gaius?- I said, with a fast mumble. I wasn't able to speak slowly. I started to walk from one side to another, pacing. Gaius seemed to be recovered to his sadness. He laughed a bit and explained.

-It is a serum that gives to the subject, a great amount of energy. It should be used in emergency situations. But I know that you won't rest till you talk with Guienevere, so I gave you this- he said, showing me a little glass jar.

-How much time will this work?- I asked

-One hour. You should be in bed ten minutes before that, because if you don't rest, you will pass out.- He warned me.

I nodded, smiled to Gaius, and walked towards the door. Gaius touched me in the shoulder. –Merlin, I am sorry that you had to be through all these. It is unfair. I am not much, but I am for you. Whatever can I do for you, I will.

-Thanks Gaius. I will be better after some rest. I will come here soon. – I said, and I left the room.

I walked up on the stairs, almost running to the throne room. I got there, but the doors were not open. Two soldiers were in front of it. They seemed to be bored. I presented myself, asking for an audience with the queen.

-The queen is not here, Merlin. She is in her chambers.- one of the guards explained. – Is it true? Is the King dead?- the other asked, with a shaking voice.

I nodded. Not even Gaius' potion gave me strength enough to answer that. I just stayed there, sad, a few seconds. –Wow… I cannot believe it. How did it happen?-

-He was stabbed through the heart. We couldn't do anything. I… I…- I tried to explain, but I wasn't able.

-We understand, Merlin. The queen is probably waiting for news. We won't keep you more time.- The left guard said. I nodded again, and I walked to Arthur and Guinevere's chambers. The castle was full of people who, whenever recognized me, tried to ask me what had happened. But I moved faster, avoiding questions.

I finally reached the chambers were I had work so much. Where I had slept, where we had chat. Where we share thoughts and ideas, where we become friends. There was one of my best friends, waiting for another of my best friends. The one I was supposed to protect.

I approached my hand to the door, slowly. How would I tell this? Which were the rights words? What should I say? How could I explain? Should I give her a lot of excuses? Or being sincere?

 _Don't overanalyze. Just go inside._

I grabbed the latch, turning it, and pushed the door open.

 **Please, just some lines guys** **Reviews are our food hahaha.**


End file.
